


O Captain, My Captain

by paranormalcy



Series: A Pirate's Life - Pirate AU [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Light Bondage, Pirate AU, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalcy/pseuds/paranormalcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last words you remember Captain Samuel Drake muttering to you before you were being led up to the deck of his ship were, “it’s dark out, no one’ll see us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Captain, My Captain

The ship had been docked over night in Nassau and the lantern light from the town lit the deck in an almost romantic way. He leads you by the hand to the starboard side of the ship and you lean next to each other, looking out over the sleeping town. “It’s beautiful,” you breathe and you feel his arm wrap around your waist. 

“It is,” he agrees, and you know he’s not looking at the town. Your cheeks flush and you look down at your hands. 

“Sam, what are we doing?” you ask and he just chuckles.

“Well,” he ducks down to nuzzle at your neck, enveloping you in his arms, you feel yourself smile and melt into his grip, “I figure we had some time until the crew come back, most of them are still out getting soused.”

“Or finding comfort in scantily clad ladies,” you grin stretching your hands out in front of you, “we’re supposed to be sleeping, Sam. Remember? We’ve got a long journey tomorrow.”

“Exactly why we should celebrate,” he murmurs, his hands moving to your hips.

“Sam…” you breathe, “we can celebrate when we find the treasure." 

His hands tug your shirt out from where it was tucked into your trousers, sliding up your stomach against your skin; your fingers wrap around the side of the ship, gripping tightly. "Tell me you don’t want to and we’ll go to bed,” he breathes. And you can’t, because, oh god, you want it. 

It’s all you’ve been able to think about since he returned from scouting that nearby island earlier in the day, climbed back on board dripping wet and stripped his shirt off… the sun glinting off his wet skin… and those tattoos. “ _Sam…_ ” you whimper. 

He smirks and slides his hand further underneath your shirt, cupping your breast, “is that a yes?”

“Yes,” you gasp, “ _yes_. Are we really gonna do this on the deck?”

He nods against you and you’re being pulled backwards, his hands sliding out from under your shirt. And he’s turning you, helping you out of your clothes. You can barely even process what’s happening; it wasn’t the first time he’d stripped you, it certainly won’t be the last. It was happening so fast. He just smirks, that kind of smug, kind of cocky - god you hate it, you either wanna smack it off his face or kiss it off his face - smirk.

He presses you up against the main mast, your clothes scattered in a line across the deck, and you’re pretty confident you’re gonna get splinters in some not so savoury places. His smirk persists as he lifts your hands above your head, reaching for the rigging and tying them in place with a piece of loose rope. “ _Sam-_ ”

“It’s Captain,” he tells you.

Your eyebrows raise and you’re not sure how to respond to that. He always lets you call him Sam, you’re the only one who’s allowed to call him that. “Um…”

“Not ‘Um’,” he says with a grin, “ _Captain_.”

“Captain,” you breathe. “What are you doing?”

“I think you know what I’m doing,” he tells you, his hands rest on your hips as he stops you from saying anything else by pressing his lips to yours. They’re soft in a way that always takes you by surprise and an interesting contrast to his stubble that scratches against your skin, the way his lips move against yours makes sparks fly. If only for a moment since he’s running his tongue against your bottom lip and you’re moaning, he’s sliding it into your mouth and licking at the roof of your mouth. The sparks are gone, replaced by that familiar warmth between your legs and he’s winning. Whatever war you two were fighting, he’s the victor. 

When the kiss breaks for air he goes in for your earlobe, nibbling it and then trailing kisses down from your ear to your neck, following your neck down to your clavicle… “ _Captain,_ ” you gasp. He doesn’t stop. He trails from your clavicle down to your breasts, sucking and biting until the skin is littered with purple marks, then follows the center of your stomach until he’s kneeling in front of you and you’re panting, straining against the ropes. "Captain… _please_.“ You practically whimper the words.

He lifts up your left leg and starts at your knee, kissing up the inside of your thigh until he reaches the top. You swing your leg over his shoulder and try to pull him closer. He just chuckles and sits back. "Slow down,” he tells you. “We have at least an hour until daylight.”

He starts kissing your stomach again, leaving a trail down to your pubic bone. “Captain, please,” you sound more urgent this time.

“Calm down,” he tells you, spreading you with his fingers. His breath dances across your wet pussy and for a second you think you could come from that alone, right here right now. His tongue touches your clit, lightly and barely for a second, leaving you begging him for more. He complies and applies a little more pressure the second time, lapping at you like he’s just discovered the best taste in existence and he can’t get enough.

You can feel your orgasm building; you’re seeing stars you’re that close, your muscles are coiled so tightly you feel like you’re a bomb ready to blow. And he sits back, he watches you as you whine and struggle against your restraints. Then he stands.  
“Sam,” you say, panic starting to rise in your chest along with anger, “you- you fucking bastard. You can’t just- you better not fucking leave me here you complete fucking… I hope you fucking rot in hell, Sam.”

He just smirks at you again. And you growl, trying to rip your hands free of the ropes. “Sam!”

His hands go for his belt and you feel your words die in your throat, anything else you wanted to scream, any other profanity or curse… gone. He unfastens it and lets it clatter onto the deck, you watch as he tugs off the blue sash he wears around his waist. He steps forward and wraps it around your head, covering your eyes as he ties it so you can’t see. “Sam…” you sigh. 

“What happened to 'Captain’?” he asks.

“Fuck. Fine,” you say, “Captain, what are you doing?”

“You _know_ it feels better when you can’t see,” he tells you. You’re tempted to kick him.

“Just hurry up,” you mumble. You can hear him moving around again, and a few moments pass before he’s pressed up against you. His breath against your ear. 

“Beg me." 

Your eyes widen beneath the blindfold and your brain fumbles around for the right things to say. But then you feel it… the orgasm he’d almost given you earlier. It’s right within reach. And oh, god. You want it. "Fuck me,” you breathe, “fuck me, Captain,” a whimper escapes you, “fuck me like the dirty whore I am, Captain.”

Then he’s lifting you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He pushes inside with one long, hard thrust that pins you firmly between his muscular form and the mast. You moan, “ _Captain_ …”

His fingers are digging into your hips hard enough that you’re sure he’s going to leave bruises, his hips slamming against you. Your moans fill the air and he’s inching you closer and closer to the sweet release he denied you earlier. You tug at your ropes, “Captain, _please_." 

A hand slips between your legs and his fingers start massaging you, coaxing you over the edge as his mouth crashes into yours in an attempt to quiet you even if it’s only a little. You clamp down around him and groan loudly into his mouth, you can feel he’s struggling to keep his rhythm - he wants to lose it, he wants to pin you against that mast and fuck you until you’re screaming his name, until everyone in town can hear you…

You pull away from the kiss and lean your head back, he immediately starts kissing your neck, sucking at the skin that’s already littered with purple marks. "Captain,” you moan, “I can take it. Fuck me.”

He groans against you and you can feel his rhythm picking up, getting harder. The hand that’s still resting between your legs starts moving again, easily keeping pace with his thrusts. You feel like you’re gonna scream, and maybe you are. Maybe you do. Your throat hurts. It feels too good. Your fingers curl around the ropes, your head connecting with the mast as it tries to fall back. “Sam,” you gasp. “ _Captain_ , fuck-”

“Come for me, babygirl,” his voice low, right next to your ear. And you do, with his name tearing its way out of your chest as a guttural scream. It takes a moment to gain your composure after that, your lungs burning, your legs trembling - scrap that, your entire body trembling. 

Sam’s still going, though and you can feel his thrusts getting more and more erratic, “Y/N,” he groans. “I can’t-”

“Come for me,” you moan. “Fill me up Captain. I wanna feel you.”

He groans again, louder this time and for a second you think he’s going to give you what you want, but then he’s pulling out and holding you still while he cums with a grunt in warm spurts over your stomach. Your breath catches at the feeling; you wish you could see it. His breath dances across your neck as he places a few last chaste kisses to the skin there, “gonna let you down now,” he tells you.

His hands grip your thighs as you lower your feet back to the ground, your legs are wobbly and without the wrist restraints and Sam’s muscular arms you’re pretty sure you would’ve been on the floor by now already. A moment passes and then he unties the sash and lets you look at him; his face is slightly flushed in the dim light, sweat running down his neck disappearing under his shirt collar, his tattoo slick and glistening.

“You alright?” he asks. 

You nod, “don’t let me fall on my ass.”

He grins as he unties your arms then he’s got the sash in his hand and he’s using it to clean up your stomach. “How was that?” He sounds a little nervous. It’d almost almost be sweet if he hadn’t just fucked you where anyone in the streets of Nassau could see.

Your hand comes up to wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a slow, lazy kiss, you feel yourself smile against his mouth, breathing out the word, “amazing.”

“Good,” he smiles back, pulling away to help you to your discarded clothes. “You know, we still have some time before sunrise.”

You feel a laugh escape you, “yeah? I bet I know what you’re suggesting." 

He leans against the starboard side watching as you pull your clothes back on, you tell him, "you know, it isn’t proper - a captain screwing his quartermaster.”

“It isn’t _proper_ having a woman on a pirate ship,” he tells you, “I ignore _that_ too.”

Your eyes meet his for a moment and he smiles, “you’re worth the bad luck, Y/N.”


End file.
